A cryocooler is a thermal management device configured to extract heat from an object and, in doing so, cool the object to cryogenic temperatures. Many cryocoolers are designed to provide cooling to temperatures ranging from about 1.7 K to about 300 K (about −456° F. to about 80° F.). Cryocoolers can be used in many applications, including infrared detectors, space applications, space infrared sensor systems, and so forth.